


Magic Isn't All Bad

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Catholic!Dex, Fluff with some angst, M/M, Plant witch, Witch!Bitty, Witch!Nursey, kitchen witch, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: When Nursey first met Dex he knew there was something a little strange about him. There was this strange crackling energy rolling off him all the time like how people felt before a fight in a hockey match or argument. In the beginning, Nursey thought it was a ginger thing or maybe just a Dex thing? Like maybe he was so mad all the time about everything that it just leaked out of his pores. It must have been exhausting to lose all that energy every day from just being an angry soul. Nursey wouldn't know about all that. He was chill. At least, he was most of the time.
Prompt: Earth Witch!Nursey navigating Samwell, fighting against Dex's catholic republican ass, and then both start dating once they start actually communicating and learning to understand each other.
Kitchen Witch!Bitty and "baby" eclectic witch!Tango are not required, but desired.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



> It's probably a little different to what you had originally expected but I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!

When Nursey first met Dex he knew there was something a little strange about him. There was this strange crackling energy rolling off him all the time like how people felt before a fight in a hockey match or argument. In the beginning, Nursey thought it was a ginger thing or maybe just a Dex thing? Like maybe he was so mad all the time about everything that it just leaked out of his pores. It must have been exhausting to lose all that energy every day from just being an angry soul. Nursey wouldn't know about all that. He was chill. At least, he was most of the time. 

"Fuck's sake, Nursey! Can you put your succulents somewhere other than the floor? They're in my way all the time?”

During the year that they'd already spent in the attic together, Nursey had already transformed the space into a small jungle with plants covering the walls, floor and every surface that wasn't Dex's. It was gorgeous, cool and felt properly at home to Nursey who was currently trying to move all the plants out off pots and coax them into growing out of the floorboards with as little soil as possible. Dex hated dirt. It drove him even more insane than standing on a cactus after wobbling in after a Kegster.

"If it's not in a pot you're just going to have to get used to it because I don't know how to move it."

Nursey mostly tried to placate and please Dex; purely because he was sure that this many explosions weren't good for his blood pressure but when it came to the plants Dex could holler all he wanted and nothing would change. He didn't seem too happy about this part of their relationship but knew the plants were on a rung above him. 

"When we move out I'm going to have to replace the whole fucking attic, aren't I? Christ." Dex was frowning still but had made his way over to Nursey's bottom bunk and collapsed back on to it. Nursey laughed quietly at his dramatics. 

"Yeah, probably. Worth it though."

"Says the person who'll probably hammer in two nails before I have to pull them out and do it again." He didn't mind being chirped by Dex like this. Gentle teasing was kind of fun. 

“Yeah, alright. See if Bitty gives you any of his next rhubarb crumble.”

“You can’t stop me from eating it out of the fridge.”

“Nah, but the spells on the rhubarbs might.”

He was more casual about his magic now that Dex had grown to understand it more. First year was an absolute nightmare with screaming matches weekly about Satanism and magic between the two of them. It took a combination of Shitty yelling at Dex and Nursey accepting a red-faced and awkward apology the next day to build some kind of bridge between them. Even after that it was a rocky start as Dex unlearned everything his family had taught him about witches and the practice of magic in general. It was a slow and painful process for both of them. 

Their friendship was very delicate at first and swayed between one or the other being too compromising in discussions and arguments at first. Neither really wanted to break it too soon and hurt the other. Towards the end of their first year, they settled within themselves and each other comfortably enough to have friendly discussions and civil arguments about almost anything. They still tried to stay away from religion and magic, though.

As they progressed through sophomore year together Dex tried harder to become calmer about magic and less fearful of all the amazing things Nursey could do. It helped that his knack was plants, something Dex was comfortable around to begin with. Slowly, they progressed further into other kinds of magic with Bitty and Tango. Bitty’s magic was safe too because Dex loved food and Bitty somehow managed to explain the relationship between his religion and being a witch. Both Nursey and Dex found Tango very strange at first with a more random, eclectic power but they adjusted together as Nursey taught Dex more and more about magic. 

Nursey learnt over time that the weird crackling energy around Dex when he first met him was something he put out when he was feeling uncomfortable and anxious. He was pretty much always anxious before he understood Nursey’s witchcraft better because he never knew what he was capable of or how magic worked. After a number of long talks about magic with Nursey and Bitty, the crackling feeling lessened before it stopped almost completely. It had reduced before the end of first year and flared up again after introduced to Tango’s magic. Now it only flashed up around finals and play offs. Dex was a lot calmer now that he didn’t have to worry about things he was taught were wrong because of his Catholic family.

“I spell them all, dingus. I only prank you with ones you like. What would be the purpose of a spell to make you specifically unable to touch Tango’s favourite fruit?”

“No one would try to eat those figs except Tango, I think you’re all good, bud.”

Nursey laughed. The figs were an experiment. He was trying to grow them to taste like they were caramelised already. It wasn’t going as well as previous experimental crops had gone yet but they were only in the second testing crop. Tango still seemed to like them, though. He could have been spelling them himself before eating them, though. Bitty still had to caramelise the figs before using them in dishes which defeated the whole purpose. 

“Fuck off. You’ll like them once I’ve got it right.”

“Magic isn’t a perfect science?”

“Magic isn’t a science at all, you huge dork.”

Dex lay back and laughed into the bedspread. “Luckily, Catholicism doesn’t really like either. You’re in the evil zone no matter what.”

Nursey shook his head with a giggle. “You always make me feel good about myself.”

“I’m so good at emotions, babe. You should know that about me.”

Nursey lay back with Dex and grinned at him. “You’re the most emotional person I know.”

They were able to joke together like this now because everything seemed a lot less serious now that it was all in the past. While they were dealing with Dex’s fear of magic both Dex and Nursey were incredibly stressed as they tried to figure out how to explain their points of view. Dex tried to explain why he was so scared of magic. He’d never met a witch before he joined a team with Nursey and Bitty. Similarly, magic was so natural to Nursey and felt so close to home that he couldn’t ever understand not knowing about it. He’d never really met a true practising Catholic. Dex still took communion and Nursey still revived sad lettuce leaves in the frosted ground when Bitty wanted them. They were able to keep their loves and love each other. 

Nursey leant over and kissed him on the forehead as he caught a glimpse of the spiky cactus growing out of Dex’s desk. It was flowering a deep pink, blushing like it’s owner who was laying back on his bed.


End file.
